Moving On
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Reposted and edited. Abby takes on an assignment with the ARC team in Vancouver, Canada to forget her failed engagement to Connor. Pairing: Abby/Evan Cross Primeval: New World
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, no copyright intended.**

**A/N: I originally deleted this story because I wasn't happy with some elements of it and I couldn't find an appropriate ending. I've editted the first couple of chapters slightly and finally given it an ending. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please let me know. If the pairing is not your taste, then back away now. **

**Just in case you haven't heard, although ITV are not making series 6 of the original, Space channel in Canada have taken on the franchise and are currently making "Primeval: New World", set in the same timeline as the UK show with a Canadian team investigating anomalies. The team leader is Evan Cross, played by the gorgeous Niall Matter (google him!)**

* * *

You weren't supposed to get jet lag when you travelled west; at least that was what she'd always been told. Abby had tried to get back to sleep and have another couple of hours, but her body was telling her that it was past lunchtime and her stomach was growling in protest. She gave in fighting it and decided to go and see if the hotel was serving breakfast yet.

She found the restaurant but it wouldn't open for another half hour, so she decided to go and see if one of the Starbucks she'd passed on the way here was open. Half a block down the road, she found one and ventured inside. The other patrons didn't give her a second glance; they all looked as tired as she felt. Why were they here at this hour anyway? Insomniacs like her perhaps? Or maybe these were workers just finishing a night shift and grabbing a coffee before heading home to bed?

Without thinking, she ordered her usual latte and an English muffin, and settled at a small table in the far corner where she'd be hidden from view. It was only when the Barista brought over her muffin that she realised what she'd done. Here she was, thousands of miles from home on the west coast of Canada and she was ordering a normal English muffin instead of some local delicacy.

Home really did feel like it was a whole world away at the moment. If she was honest, even when she was in London it hadn't felt like home for some months. She was glad of the opportunity to have a change of scenery and time to clear her head. Perhaps if things went well here, there would be the chance she could stay on a bit longer. She was running away from her problems and she knew she shouldn't be, but she was tired of being strong, tired of fighting and tired of the pitying looks her colleagues were giving her.

As she sipped her latte, Abby tried to think just when it had all gone wrong. Asking Connor to marry her had felt so right; she'd never felt so certain about her feelings as she did in that moment. She'd almost lost him because of what Philip Burton did, and as they watched him die along with New Dawn it had put everything into perspective. Then they got caught up in the aftermath of that day; Connor especially as he felt partly responsible and thought he needed to be the one to put things right. It was several days before they made the official announcement of their engagement, and then they got the request from Vancouver to assist with their anomaly project.

Lester had dug his heels in at first but then agreed to help them, insisting that they could only spare one member of the team at a time. Connor was the first to go, and that was when the cracks started to appear in their relationship. Whilst he was away, Abby decided to fill her time by starting wedding preparations. So many people were asking them if they'd set a date and were they having a church wedding that Abby realised just how much they had to do. Connor being away was the perfect time for Abby to start trailing around shops, picking up brochures and catalogues, looking into costs and so on; she knew he hated shopping so she thought if she put in the leg work now, they could start looking at everything together when he came back.

It had been a huge mistake. "How can we plan a wedding when there's so much to do? Anomalies are a worldwide problem now, Abby, and it's down to us to make sure the other people dealing with them know what's going on so they don't make the same mistakes that I did." Connor had said when he saw the pile of Bridal magazines on their table. He started on a one man mission to educate as many of the new international teams as possible; and each time he travelled away it drove another wedge between them.

Three months ago, when Connor returned from several weeks in New Zealand and Australia, Abby asked him if remembered he was actually engaged. She'd sat and watched the romance between Matt and Emily slowly blossom, and she'd even given Becker a little shove in Jess's direction and got him to ask her to accompany him to a reunion event for his old regiment – the entire time feeling the ache of her own crumbling relationship. She'd had enough; she was fed up of being told 'just how important this work is' and issued an ultimatum – it was her or the work. Doors slammed, tears were shed and then Connor repacked his suitcase and said he would be flying to Moscow in the morning.

Abby blinked away her tears, pulling herself back to reality. Her finger still felt bare without her engagement ring on it and she missed the little chink it made when she wrapped her hands around a mug of coffee like now. At least no-one here would know her history. There wouldn't be any "I can't believe you and Connor broke up!" and she wouldn't have to keep seeing evidence of his existence around her. This time away was exactly what she needed.

"Can I get you a refill?"

"What?" The Barista startled Abby and shook her from her thoughts. "Sorry, I was miles away. No, I need to get going. Do you know how I'd get to … erm..." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket with the address of the temporary base the Vancouver ARC team were using.

"You're some distance away, you'd be best to get a taxi. I can call one for you if you like?"

Abby nodded and glanced at her watch. It was still early, but she was wide awake and she suspected that Evan Cross would be there anyway. Both Connor and Becker has commented on how dedicated he seemed, and Becker in particular had been impressed when he spent some time with the team teaching them how to use and maintain the EMDs.

-o-

The Vancouver version of the ARC was pretty similar to the London version. It seemed she wasn't going to be able to escape Connor completely and she should have realised that his influence would be evident. As she was lead around on a very quick tour of the facility, it was pretty clear to Abby that this team were already efficient and professional; quite why they needed her help was beyond her but she wasn't going to complain.

Dylan Weir, the team's creature expert, already had things pretty much under control. Abby had spoken to her a number of times and the two had swapped knowledge – Dylan was a behavioural expert, whereas Abby's expertise lay in the biology and welfare of the creatures because of her previous work at the zoo. "Where's Dylan?" she asked the young technician showing her around.

"She'll be with Evan. He said to bring you up to his office when you arrived." He led her up some stairs and into the main office. Abby smiled to herself; this was very different to back home. It seemed a very relaxed place; there were three computer workstations on the far side and a large projector screen covering most of the back wall. The rest of the room consisted of soft, black leather couches, coffee tables and foot rests. There was also a larger table with some office chairs around it, clearly some kind of meeting place.

"Abby!" Dylan stood up as soon as she saw her and walked over to give her a hug. "We had a feeling you'd be in early."

"My body is telling me it's mid-afternoon. Not quite used to Vancouver time yet."

"You should have taken another day or so. There's no rush for you to get started here."

"I like to be working. Keeps my mind focussed and not dwelling on... things."

Dylan shifted awkwardly and cleared her throat. "We heard about Connor. I'm sorry."

Abby sighed; there really wasn't an escape. These people had worked with Connor and she supposed it was only natural they'd mention him. At least they seemed to know what had happened so there wouldn't be any difficult moments with someone asking "So how are the wedding plans going?"

Dylan told Abby to sit down and she took a pot of coffee from the side, pouring 3 cups. Over at the far side by the computers, a man was stood with his back to them and talking on a phone. She guessed he was Evan. He turned around briefly and waved a hello at Abby before resuming his conversation. Abby was taken aback; there was something very familiar about him but she couldn't place it.

Several minutes later, he ended his conversation and came back over. "My apologies – My deputy does his best to look after the company whilst I'm here, but he's terrible at making decisions for himself. Evan Cross, and you must be Abby?" He held out his hand, and Abby stood up to shake it. He held her hand a moment longer than was necessary and Abby caught something in his eyes.

"Abby Maitland. It's great to finally meet you."

"I have to say, you're a huge improvement on your two colleagues. We definitely got the better end of the deal this time."

Abby felt herself blush, then pulled herself together. She couldn't remember the last time a man other than Connor had openly complimented her. It was probably as long as … It hit her why Evan seemed familiar. The glint in his steely blue grey eyes, dark hair that looked like a comb had simply been dragged through it, the slightly over confident manner; he could be Stephen Hart. The thought un-nerved her considerably.

"We told you yesterday, Evan. If your company need you we can cope here without you for a couple of days. It's all in hand." Dylan said.

"Cross Photonics is not my main priority at the moment," he sniffed. "And as you know, it's probably for the best that I stay away from temptation."

Of course! Abby recalled that Connor had been horrified when he first arrived here. Evan's company were studying the anomalies as a source of light and energy. Connor had seen the look in the scientist's eyes before, and coupled with the fact he had the weight of a multi-million dollar company behind him, he feared Evan was another Philip Burton. By the time he left, Connor had persuaded Evan that he needed to be putting his brains, his time and his money into finding ways to stop the anomalies. In some ways, Abby supposed Evan was the cause of the breakdown in her relationship with Connor.

She watched Evan reach for the last cup of coffee and that was when she noticed his wedding ring. She wondered how on earth someone like him could hold down a marriage, own and run his own company and lead the ARC team. His wife must be incredibly understanding; Abby knew only too well what it must be like for her and she wondered how they made it work. Or perhaps they didn't? She couldn't recall either Connor or Becker mentioning that Evan was married.

"How's your hotel?" he asked.

"It's fine, thank you. I probably should think about hiring a car if I'm going to be here for a little while, that taxi here cost me a fortune. I'm just not sure about driving on the wrong side of the road."

"Use one of our vehicles for the duration. I'll get Mac to sort you out with one, and if you need a lesson in driving on our streets, I'd be more than happy to take you out... and give you a lesson as well!" There it was again; a playful glint that was so Stephen Hart and the one that had had Abby weak at the knees in those early months on the team. She also caught Dylan rolling her eyes and that spoke volumes. It was clear that Evan flirted often and that angered Abby a little. All she could think of was his poor wife sat at home whilst he worked long hours and flirted with other women. Did he ever take it beyond flirting? She hoped not.

"I'll figure it out. Can't be that hard," Abby replied, and glanced at Dylan who was hiding a smirk. Abby decided that she and Dylan were going to get on extremely well.

-o-

The day passed quietly. Abby was introduced to the rest of the team and then went with Dylan to the warehouse that was being converted into a menagerie. They were using the design Abby had been hoping to use back in the UK ARC, but without the extra funding that Philip Burton had provided, any redevelopment had to be put on hold. The British Government would only fund the public facing side of the ARC for the time being. Abby was a little envious of Dylan; she had everything she needed at her fingertips thanks to the money coming in from Cross Photonics and the local government.

Abby found herself yawning. "Sorry, still on UK time," she said.

"We should probably call it a day. I'll go and see if Mac got that vehicle sorted for you." Dylan smiled sympathetically at Abby and left. Moments later, as if he'd been waiting for her to be alone, Evan appeared.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine, just a bit jet lagged."

"You probably shouldn't drive, especially as you're not familiar with driving on the right. Look, I'm sure you'd prefer a decent home cooked dinner to eating in a hotel restaurant. Come back to my apartment, I'll make you dinner, you can relax for a little while and then I'll drive you back to your hotel."

Abby had to admit that sounded good. The thought of trying to find her way through Vancouver during the rush hour was terrifying, and she agreed to dinner at Evan's despite alarm bells ringing in her head.

-o-

Abby glanced around Evan's apartment. Lester hadn't been kidding when he said that Evan was well off. This place was like a palace compared to her own flat back home in London and she didn't know what to do with herself. He'd said to make herself at home, but that wouldn't be easy. One thing did strike her as odd though. The place lacked a feminine touch. Was this a place Evan used for himself away from his wife? Abby felt her stomach churning and her head full of confusion. He'd been openly flirting with her all day and she'd resisted, and now here she was in his 'bachelor pad' against her better judgement. Still, there wasn't much she could do about it now, and dinner did look good. He'd placed two huge bowls of chilli in front of her, along with tortilla chips, soured cream and salsa. He called out that she should get started without him, and Abby took a spoonful. She hadn't realised just how hungry she was and she was glad she'd gone for this option instead of sitting alone in the hotel restaurant or ordering room service.

"Hope red is OK?" Evan said as he came in from the kitchen. He was holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"It's fine," she said. He sat himself down at the table. She watched him pull out the cork and pour them both a glass, handing her one and taking a sip from his own and starting to eat his chilli.

"I'm glad you're 'fine'," he mocked. Abby glared at him. "Sorry, but that's all you've said all day."

"I guess I left my thesaurus at home," she smiled. He was right, she'd been telling everyone that she was fine for the last three months when she was far from it. Maybe it was time she stopped wallowing in her own self pity and moved on. That was why she'd come to Vancouver after all. "It's just the jet lag. Give me a couple of days and I'll be my usual self."

"Pleased to hear it. I know you've just come out of a long term relationship and it's not easy stepping out on your own after being part of a couple. Believe me, been there done that."

"You're divorced?"

"Widowed."

Abby could almost kick herself. It made sense now and her opinion of him suddenly changed. "I'm sorry, that must be hard. How long since she died?"

"Three years. But I try not to dwell on it and I do what I can to make myself happy. Life's too short to spend it being miserable, don't you agree?"

Abby nodded. He was right. Coming here was a new start for her, and she should take a leaf out of Evan's book. The rest of dinner passed pleasantly, and Abby felt completely relaxed for the first time in many weeks. When the dishes were empty, Evan led Abby into the lounge and they settled on the leather couch side by side. Abby downed the remains of her second glass of wine and held her empty glass for Evan to refill.

"I'm going to need another bottle at this rate. Are you trying to get me drunk?" Evan grinned as he filled it and then topped up his own. Abby caught a flash of something in his eyes; more than just a smile. Perhaps it was just the effects of the wine but she liked the way he looked at her.

"I thought it was you that was getting me drunk," she replied softly, taking a sip from her now full glass.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You tell me."

Something hung in the air between them; something so tangible it could almost be touched. Abby had a feeling she knew what it was, but could she act on it so soon after Connor? Evan had clearly sensed it too and was placing his glass down on the table and leaning in closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath and the butterflies in her stomach stirred. Silently, he took her glass from her hand and placed it next to his. Abby's heart began to race. He was going to make a move on her; question was, did Abby want him to? She thought she did but it didn't feel right.

His lips pressed lightly on hers and Abby let out a gasp, pulling away. "Evan, I don't think this..." but her protests were stopped by his lips on hers, more insistently this time. She couldn't help it; it felt nice and she found herself returning his kiss.

He moved away a little and looked serious. He was breathing hard and his eyes darkened. Something seemed to snap and they suddenly locked into a passionate embrace, lips mashing hard against each other as Abby grasped the back of Evan's hair and his hands encircled her body to pull her closer to him. Abby felt her own breathing quicken; this was wrong and yet so good. It had felt like an eternity since anyone had kissed her like this, and now it had started she didn't want it to stop.

His tongue trailed along her lower lip, pushing against her mouth and urging her to open it for him. She obliged, allowing his tongue to probe inside, tasting him and breathing in his soft sighs of pleasure. Her own tongue tangled with his and the kiss intensified. Abby felt his hand slide over her body, letting out a squeak when he cupped her breast and lingered there.

When he broke off the kiss, Abby felt disappointed. Her body was screaming for more and there was no doubt she'd have let him go further. Then she looked into his eyes. The look was still there; a spark, a twinkle; lust and longing. "Would you like to take this somewhere a little more comfortable?"

Abby's body responded with a pleasant shiver. She wanted him and he wanted her, but there was a tiny doubt in her mind that made her hesitate. This wasn't her; at least it wasn't the person she'd become since she'd been at the ARC and met Connor. When she was a single woman, she'd thought nothing of sleeping with a guy she'd barely met. Wait... she was a single woman now; why shouldn't she sleep with Evan? She nodded and he stood up, offering his hand. She took it and followed him silently through a door and into his bedroom.

This room was as equally lavish as the rest of the apartment, but all Abby noticed was the king-sized bed. She sat nervously on the edge next to Evan, heart beating hard against the walls of her chest and a fire beginning to ignite in her groin. He pulled her into another kiss, moaning softly as their tongues danced together again. He was incredibly sure of himself, his confident hands moving to begin slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Abby wished she felt less anxious. She'd known Connor inside out and knew exactly what he liked; being with someone new was somewhat daunting.

Evan's fingertips skimmed over her now exposed flesh, leaving warm tingles in their wake. She felt her blouse slip from her shoulders, followed swiftly by the thin straps of her bra. Evan's breathing changed and he moved his kisses from her mouth to the nape of her neck, licking and sucking slightly on the sensitive skin as he reached behind to unfasten her bra and pull it from her body.

"Evan!" Abby breathed, finding her voice for the first time since this had started. She gripped onto him tightly as he continued to kiss her, shifting to her throat and then down, capturing a hard nipple between his teeth and then licking and suckling her breast. He cupped the other in his hand, caressing it firmly. "Oh god!" Abby pressed into his touch, allowing herself to completely enjoy the attention he was lavishing on her.

"Lie back," he whispered, guiding Abby down onto the bed. He followed, trailing kisses down her stomach. She felt her waistband loosen and her jeans were tugged from her in a swift, confident move and then he parted her thighs, settling himself between them to continue his soft, butterfly kisses. His lips moved over the curve of her pubic bone as his hands glided over her thighs, tantalisingly close to the dampness she could feel in her knickers. A whimper escaped her lips and her body tingled in anticipation.

Evan stood up and looked down at Abby with a lop-sided grin. Abby must have had a look of disappointment on her face because he laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't finished with you yet, not by a long shot!" His t-shirt was pulled over his head and discarded to the floor and then he began to unfasten his belt, the whole time giving Abby that smile and a playful sparkle in his eyes. The lighting was dim in the room, enough for Abby to see the well defined contours of his upper torso. He had muscles; he clearly worked out and took pride in keeping himself in shape. It was definitely a welcome sight.

With his belt unfastened, Evan's hands moved to the zip and button on his jeans. Abby couldn't stand it any longer and sat up, pushing his hands aside and slowly pulling the zip down herself. She glanced up briefly, noting that Evan's expression had changed. This was serious now; his eyes burned with pure lust and he let out a groan from somewhere within his depths as Abby's trembling fingers slid inside his underwear. "Take it!" he rasped, easing his jeans down over his hips to allow her easier access.

Her fingertips tentatively traced down the full length of his arousal, not quite brave enough to grasp it. Evan sighed softly then took her wrist to guide her. "I won't break you know."

"Sorry. It's just... new."

"The first time is always the hardest. Just do what feels natural."

Abby curled her fingers around the base of the shaft and then slid them up, feeling him swell and harden. Encouraged that she must be doing something right, she grasped more firmly and stroked up and down.

After some minutes, Evan pushed her hand away and slid himself out of his underwear. He was completely naked and pushing Abby back onto the bed. "Let's get rid of these shall we?" he growled, tugging her knickers over her hips and now the final barrier between them had been removed. His hands moved swiftly over her body; up her arms and over her shoulders, down her back to the soft globes of her backside and then around to her hips and across her stomach.

Instinctively, Abby parted her thighs for him and his hand moved between them, his thumb grazing the swollen nub of her clit and middle finger slipping into her. She gasped out and her back arched involuntarily. A second finger joined the first, thrusting and twisting, back and forth.

She wanted more; harder, faster, but before she could speak an orgasm hit and engulfed her entire body. Her muscles clamped around Evan's fingers as he increased his pace, and wave after wave of pleasure crashed and rolled over Abby's trembling body.

He moved, sitting up and gazing down at Abby with heavy lidded eyes. There really was only one outcome now. He leaned over to the set of drawers by the side of the bed and pulled out a familiar foil packet. Abby swallowed, it seemed Evan thought of everything thankfully, she'd certainly not been prepared for anything like this.

Abby watched him slide the condom on and then he shifted, settling himself between her thighs once more. Abby could feel the tip of his cock pressed against her slick entrance; this was it - the moment she would finally move on from Connor. It was scary, and yet exciting at the same time. Circling her arms around Evan's torso, she gazed up into his eyes and granted him the permission he was waiting for. Moments later, he was inside her, sliding in with ease. Every nerve fired and Abby's back arched again. Digging her fingers into Evan's back, she gasped and adjusted her position to accommodate him. Deeper and deeper he sank into her, leaning down and seeking her lips for a passionate kiss that would say more than any words could. Finally, as their tongues tangled together, Abby felt the coarse hairs at the base of his cock against her clit and she knew he was now completely buried inside her.

"Please!" She needed this more than she'd realised. Evan began long, slow strokes, pushing in as deep as he could. He seemed to know exactly how to touch her, as if they'd been making love for years, and as one orgasm rolled into another, Abby writhed beneath him, punctuating his groans with her own mewls of pleasure.

"You're amazing!" Evan gasped out, pausing for a moment to readjust himself. He then began again, faster, harder and more determined strokes making Abby cry out loud. She grasped fistfuls of the bed cover, trying to anchor herself in reality as she felt her head spin and all rational thought leaving her.

Finally, she felt Evan's hips buck wildly against her and he let out a loud groan. Abby's body responded; a pulsing from within her core quickly spread through her entire body and engulfed her completely. She cried out, sobbing Evan's name as he held her and then collapsed exhausted and spent on top of her.

-o-

When Abby awoke some hours later, Evan was not in bed. She remembered falling asleep against the warmth of his chest and he'd held her, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head softly. She shouldn't have been surprised that he had left her to sleep; less awkward that way.

She pulled on the nearest item of clothing she could find; his t-shirt that he'd been wearing last night. It swamped her but she didn't care. As she opened the bedroom door, the smell of fresh coffee hit her and Evan was sat at the table using his laptop.

"Morning sleepy! Help yourself to coffee."

Abby poured herself a cup and rubbed her eyes. "You should have woken me."

"You looked so peaceful, seemed a shame to disturb you."

"I need to go to the hotel and get a change of clothes. I can't turn up for work in the same stuff I wore yesterday."

"I'm the boss, it doesn't matter. We don't even have to go in today; its the weekend, they'll call if they need us. Have a shower here, take as long as you need." Evan turned back to his laptop. It was as if nothing had happened between them. Abby supposed this was all normal to him, but it had been a long time since she'd had a one night stand and it didn't feel right. Maybe a shower would make her feel better and she could get on with the job she'd come here to do.

She'd been right. The water soothed her and refreshed her, cleared her head so she could hold it high. She wrapped herself in one of the huge fluffy towels and made her way out to go back to Evan's bedroom to get her clothes. Evan was no longer alone. Sat opposite him, drinking coffee, was Dylan. She cast a critical eye over Abby.

"Hi. I'll... just get dressed." Abby felt her cheeks burn and she practically ran to the bedroom. She'd never dressed so quickly but wondered why she felt the need to do so; she hadn't done anything wrong and it wasn't any of Dylan's business. Composing herself, she stepped out and back to join Dylan. Evan was in the kitchen and had closed the door.

"Evan called me and said he would be working from home today. He asked me to come over to go over some reports with him," Dylan said. Abby simply nodded, not sure what to say. "Look, I know it isn't any of my business, but I'd hate to see you get hurt so soon after your broken engagement."

"You're right, it's not any of your business."

"Evan's never got over his wife's death. He's not looking for a relationship. To him, you're just another notch on his bedpost and he'll move on to the next pretty blonde that catches his eye."

Abby detected something in the tone of Dylan's voice. Either Dylan had been one of those "notches" herself but had wanted more, or she had her sights set on Evan in the hope she could be the one to finally break down the wall he had put up around his heart. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm a big girl now. I'm not looking for a relationship either."

"Well that's OK then," Dylan said. "Forget I said anything."

As Abby prepared to start work, she couldn't help feeling more than a little awkward. She liked Dylan and wanted to work with her, but if she was right and Dylan did have a thing for Evan, how would her knowing Abby had slept with him affect that relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

Abby dropped her bags in the middle of the floor, sighed and took in her new surroundings. After two weeks of living out of her bags in the hotel, having her own place should have felt good. She was tired of driving through the heavy Vancouver city traffic for an hour every morning to reach the ARC and then another hour back in the evening. She still hadn't quite grasped driving on the right and had scared the living daylights out of herself after a momentary lapse in concentration had her turning off a junction and driving up the wrong way. It was fortunate that it was a quiet side street, and she realised her error when an approaching car swerved out of her way.

The apartment was magnificent, far too big for one person really, and there was no way in a million years that Abby could've afforded to rent or buy something like this herself. The lounge had huge windows, the sort that went floor to ceiling and could be pulled open so that she could step out onto a private balcony. It overlooked the city and the view was breathtaking. It was within walking distance of the ARC; no more traffic dodging and long drives, and she had a kitchen to cook for herself – there was only so much room service she could manage. Yes, she should have been happy. But she couldn't help wondering what else came with her accepting the apartment.

She'd managed to pretty much avoid being alone with Evan since the night they'd slept together, but it hadn't stopped him flirting with her. He'd overheard her telling Dylan about her mishap and he had looked concerned. "You're overdoing it, Abby," he'd said. "It can't be easy for you living in a hotel room and not being able to properly unwind in the evening." Two days later he'd dropped the bunch of keys to the apartment in her lap. "Yours for the duration of your stay."

Turned out, he'd bought the apartment, had one of his assistants hire an interior designer to decorate it and furnish it. Abby couldn't refuse, not in front of everyone else, and so here she was. It smelt of paint, varnish and furniture polish, the place was still so new it practically shone. Under any other circumstance, she'd be overwhelmed by the generosity.

The fridge in the kitchen was stocked with some basics, milk, cheese, eggs, salad, bacon... and something not so basic, a very expensive looking bottle of wine with a handwritten label attached 'Little house-warming gift, love Evan x'. She shook her head and closed the fridge door to explore the rest of the apartment.

The bedroom took Abby's breath. A large king sized bed was the focal point, covered in crisp white covers. The walls and floor were also white, and the black and red rug matched the blind covering the window. She pulled it open to see what the view was, and wished she hadn't. The building directly opposite was huge and modern looking, and in huge 8 feet high neon writing, the words "Cross Photonics – your future in our hands" flashed.

"Subtle, Evan, subtle."

She should have been angry with him – buying her a flash new apartment, a bottle of wine and, just in case she dared forget him, his company sign glaring through her bedroom window. Did he honestly think that showering her with expensive gifts would impress her enough to get her back into his bed for a second time? Then she recalled the conversation she'd had with Dylan, he wasn't looking for a relationship, he wasn't over the death of his wife and Abby was just another notch on his headboard; the proverbial 'one night stand'. He was just being a nice guy now since he'd already got what he wanted from her, and she'd be back in the UK in a month or so anyway.

Or would she? They didn't seem in any particular hurry for her to go back and that puzzled her. When Connor and Becker had been over, Lester was calling every other day and asking when they'd be back. He'd only called once that Abby knew of, and that was to make sure she'd arrived safely. She'd spoken to Matt and Becker briefly, all work related. In fact, Jess was the only one who'd actually asked if Abby was OK. She was desperate to know if Connor was back in the UK yet, but didn't dare ask, so all Abby had said was that now she'd recovered from her jet lag she was enjoying herself.

"So what's Evan like in the flesh?" Jess had asked. "Is he as flirty as he is on the conference call?"

"Yeah, he is." Abby wondered if she could tell Jess what had happened; the young woman wouldn't be able to resist telling someone else and eventually Connor would get to hear about it. It wouldn't hurt to let him know that other men found her attractive enough to have sex with her; it might even make him realise what he was missing. The conversation continued with small talk, but no mention of Lester wanting her back in the UK any time soon.

Abby decided she'd unpack after she'd eaten. It wouldn't take her long anyway. As she waited for the kettle to boil, the intercom buzzed. It was probably a neighbour, noticing that she was moving in and wanting to introduce themselves, so she picked up the receiver, "Abby Maitland?"

"Abby, it's Evan."

Her heart stopped for a moment. After avoiding him for two weeks, having him turn up on her doorstep was a surprise. She couldn't not let him in; it was his apartment after all. She buzzed him in, and moments later he was at the front door, flashing those grey blue eyes at her and a smile as wide as his face.

"Thought I'd just pop by on my way home to make sure you were settling in OK."

"Well, since I only set foot through the door about half an hour ago..."

"Of course. They did a good job with this place. You should be comfortable here."

"About that... thank you, you didn't need to..."

Evan waved a dismissive hand at her. "It makes sense for us to have an apartment that we can put people up in if this collaboration is going to continue. It'll be cheaper in the long run than using hotels." He sat himself on the couch and turned to Abby. "If you're making coffee, mine's black, no sugar."

Abby couldn't help smiling to herself, despite the reservations she'd had about being alone with him. He was a decent guy, trying his best with a difficult situation like the rest of them involved with the ARC. She handed him his coffee and settled herself on the armchair opposite.

"Actually, I didn't just come round to make sure you'd settled in." His cheeks reddened slightly and Abby watched his Adam's apple dance up and down his throat nervously. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy." Now it was her turn to blush. She had hoped it wasn't obvious that she hadn't wanted to be alone with him.

"I guess Dylan warned you off me?"

There was no denying it, he clearly already knew the score. "She was just worried I'd get hurt, that's all."

"I don't deliberately hurt people, Abby. Hearts are too precious to play around with. I bet she told you that I sleep around; move from one woman to the next?" Abby didn't need to answer him, her expression told him what he needed to know. "She's right, to a certain extent anyway, and I don't blame you for giving me a wide berth." He took a sigh and leaned forward, his eyes losing their glint and a sadness replacing the cocky attitude. "After I lost Lauren, I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again- I didn't want to, it hurt too much to lose them."

Abby immediately sympathised with him. She knew the pain of losing the person you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with too well; though she couldn't imagine what it was like to lose them through death like he had.

"One night stands suited me; especially with women I'd never have to see again, or those I knew were on the rebound and weren't looking for anything more than just a good time. Generally, I made the right judgements, but I made a few bad calls. I mis-read Dylan completely – or she mis-read me, I don't know."

Abby was right about Dylan then; she did have a thing for Evan but it was one-sided. She supposed it made things a little awkward, especially if Evan flaunted his latest conquests in front of her like he'd done with Abby that morning. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again, and the women I've slept with... well I've never felt a desire to pursue things further with them. Until now." He looked up, catching Abby's eye and holding her look.

"What do you mean?" Abby's voice trembled. She knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm not saying I've fallen head over heels in love with you; wouldn't want to scare you away with such a declaration when I barely know you... but I need to stop putting up barriers and listen to my heart for a change."

"And what is your heart saying?" Abby whispered.

"That the pretty blonde I slept with a couple of weeks ago was different to all the others; that it felt like making love and not just sex; that maybe she felt the same but is afraid to admit it because she's still hurting from a failed relationship."

Abby felt her heart racing. He had worked his way under her skin and now she was barely able to resist him. The sparkle in his eyes had returned and as she watched his mouth, his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. Without realising it, she was mirroring him and breathing hard.

He moved towards her, kneeling on the floor in front of her and resting his hands on her thighs. She placed her hands on his. "Evan, I don't think this is such a good idea. It's great that you've finally decided to allow yourself to be loved again, but I'm not the one. I'll be going home in a few weeks and..." His lips pressed hard against hers, silencing her protests. She had to admit, it felt good.

"Let's just see where the next few weeks take us, eh? I think we can help each other to heal." Evan stood up. "I should leave you to unpack and settle in. I shouldn't have intruded on your first evening like this, but I needed to let you know how I felt. Let's do dinner tomorrow, yeah? There's a nice Italian a couple of blocks from here. You do like Italian don't you?"

Abby nodded, her head spinning. Less than an hour ago, she was fearing the motives behind him buying an apartment for her, and now suddenly she was agreeing to go on a date with him! She listened to his footsteps on the stairs outside until they'd faded away and then pulled herself together. Was she ready to start dating again? Who was she kidding? She and Connor had never done the dating thing, they just happened. Perhaps it would be fun to go out for dinner with Evan and indeed see where the next few weeks led them. What harm was there in it? She may as well have a little fun whilst she was here instead of just sitting in the apartment watching cable TV.

With her heart light and her mind full of positive thoughts for the first time in months, she decided to christen the huge bathtub with lots of bubbles and maybe a glass of that expensive wine chilling in the fridge before burying herself under the lush white duvet on that huge bed.

-o-

The day seemed to drag, and yet went so quickly. Abby had managed to ascertain through Ange and Ken during a coffee break that Eduardo's was a pretty exclusive restaurant and that her usual jeans and boots would not be appropriate attire, especially for a date with a man who could actually afford to dine there. She hadn't dare let on that it was Evan she was going with; no doubt word was already circulating around the ARC that she'd been another of his conquests – and she certainly didn't want Dylan finding out.

As she desperately rummaged through a rail of dresses in the department store across from her apartment block, Abby tried to remember when she last went on a proper date. It would have been University she supposed, and back then a date was a night at the cinema on '2 for 1' night, a drink at a bar, fish and chips or Chinese take out on the way home, and then a grope and a fumble outside her shared room if she was lucky, This would be so far removed from that it may as well have been on a different planet.

Finally settling on a simple black dress that she could dress up with that nice gold necklace Jess had given her last Christmas, Abby raced to go and get dressed. She smoothed the dress down over her hips, checking herself in the full length mirror. Was she giving the right impression? She didn't even know what kind of impression she wanted to make on him at the moment. It was all too confusing, and maybe too soon after everything that had happened.

"It's just dinner," she told herself. "No big deal."

But it was. The restaurant was very obviously in a league of its own from the moment Abby stepped under the porch to wait for Evan. She saw him approach from a little way down the street where his taxi had dropped him off. He'd opted for a shirt and smart trousers, and had a jacket thrown casually over his shoulder. He greeted her with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes and took her in with a swooping glance up the length of her body. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Abby blushed. She wasn't used to such scrutiny and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Evan linked his arm into hers and led them inside.

"Good evening, Mr Cross. Your usual table?" The Maître D' enquired. Abby frowned. If he had a 'usual table', how often did he bring dates here?

"Not tonight, I have company. Somewhere in a nice quiet corner just for the two of us would be nice."

"Of course. This way." As they followed the Maître D', Abby relaxed. This place, although up market, seemed very chilled and laid back. The food smelt amazing too, and Abby's stomach growled with hunger.

She allowed Evan to choose the wine and then she studied the menu. "I guess you eat here regularly? What do you recommend?"

"I think I've had pretty much everything at one time or another," he smiled. "Depends what you're into. Are you a hot and spicy kinda gal or smooth and creamy?"

Abby laughed. Was that a loaded question or not? She could never tell if he was being serious or flirting. "What's the Carbonara like?"

The conversation over dinner was pleasant enough, scooting around certain 'no go' topics. Abby desperately wanted to know more about Evan's wife and how she'd died, but didn't think this was an appropriate time. Equally she could tell he wanted to ask about Connor, and their experiences in the Cretaceous. Those questions should be for another time.

"I like you, Abby Maitland," Evan took her hand as they sipped the coffees they'd been brought at the end of their meal. "In fact, I more than just like you."

Abby pulled her hand away, and instantly felt bad when she caught the slightly hurt expression in his eyes. "Evan, don't spoil things. I don't want you to get hurt just when you're finally allowing your protective walls down, but I'll be leaving here as soon as Lester demands I come back. You shouldn't be getting too close to me."

"Oh, Lester won't be demanding you back. You're here as long as you want to be." Abby raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Didn't you know that?"

"When... Connor and Becker came over to help you, he was constantly calling to get them back. I don't understand."

"The difference is, we asked for their help and they were sent reluctantly. Lester thought you needed … oh shit!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. I should probably call the waiter over to bring over our bill." Evan looked extremely awkward and turned away from Abby to try and attract their waiter's attention.

"I won't forget it, Evan. What did Lester think I needed?"

Evan sighed. In the short time he'd known her, he had already come to realise that there was no fooling her or hiding the truth. "He said your mind was not on the job and that you were struggling with constant reminders of Connor around. He knew he wouldn't be able to persuade you to take a holiday or compassionate leave, so he asked if we'd have you on our team for a while until your head was back in the right place."

Abby felt her blood boil. "So, this was all a set up? You must all be having a good old laugh behind my back!"

"It's not like that, Abby. We welcome your expertise and experience, something we are considerably lacking in. You're a wonderful asset to our team, and if I had my way we'd have you here on a permanent move." He reached for her hand again but she angrily pulled it away.

"And the charm offensive? The expensive gifts? Dinner? Let's feel sorry for the poor British girl, dumped by her fiancé, and make her feel good?" She stood up and reached for her handbag, turning to leave.

"Abby, sit down."

"I don't need anyone else to make me feel good, certainly not some big shot scientist who seems to think that throwing money around would impress me. I'm even willing to bet the whole 'dead wife' scenario is fake too just to lure me in. Quite frankly, I'm insulted. I can't believe you and Lester cooked this up!"

"Abby..."

"Fuck you, Evan Cross!" She grabbed her glass of water from the table and threw it over him, glanced around at the shocked expressions of other diners on nearby tables and then ran out of the restaurant. She could hear Evan's voice calling her from behind but she ignored him. He wouldn't get far anyway, there was no way he'd be allowed to leave a place like this without paying.

Tears stung her eyes. How dare they decide what she needed? They were so out of order! She decided that once she got back to her apartment, she'd be on the phone to Lester and telling him exactly what she thought of him.

Her momentary lapse in concentration meant she forgot she had to look left and not right as she tried to cross the busy road. She also forgot that she needed to wait for the 'walk' sign so that the traffic would stop. It was only the screeching of brakes that reminded her, and by then it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby blinked as her eyes opened and grew accustomed to the light. She was used to waking up in a hospital room, just not used to it being her that was in the bed. She groaned out loud and became vaguely aware of someone else in the room.

"Hey, sleepyhead!." A familiar voice said. Abby tried to sit up but a stabbing pain ran through her body and she winced. "Easy, don't try to move. I'll get the nurse to come and give you a pain killer."

It was coming back to her now. The voice belonged to Evan Cross, and the last thing she remembered was throwing water on him and running out of the restaurant. "What happened?" she managed to croak out.

"You had a bit of a coming together with a Ford. Lucky he wasn't going fast and all you got was concussion and a couple of cracked ribs." Evan stood up to go and find a nurse, but Abby stopped him. He sat down again and there was an awkward silence. Evan cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "I called the UK to let them know what happened. Spoke to Matt Anderson. I'm afraid Connor's in Germany at the moment, but Matt did say he'd tell him."

"He probably wouldn't be interested." That realisation hurt almost as much as her head did. It really was over.

"You sure you don't want me to get a nurse?" Evan fidgeted in his chair and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"I'll be OK. Were you here all night?"

He nodded. "Figured it was bad enough you being injured, but waking up alone thousands of miles from home would be even worse. Thought you'd appreciate a familiar face, even if you don't think much of me at the moment."

Abby reached for his hand. "Thanks." There was another awkward silence. Abby knew she'd said a few things to Evan last night; she'd probably hurt him and yet he'd stayed with her. "Look," she said eventually, "At the restaurant, what I said..."

Evan waved his hand dismissively. "You had every right to be angry with me. I should have said from the start that it was Lester that sent you here, not us asked for your help."

"He was right though. I probably wouldn't have taken any time off, and my head was in the wrong place. I suppose he was just looking out for me." She paused for a moment than swallowed nervously. "I hope I didn't ruin your shirt?"

Evan smiled. "It's dry clean only, though I don't think any harm was done to it. I'll send you the bill for a new one if there's any water marks on it."

"Sorry."

"I understand your frustration, and they did warn me you had a bit of a feisty temper!" He laughed, then his face became serious. "But you were wrong about the other stuff. I bought the apartment as an investment for the company. It makes sense to have somewhere I can put my guests up in that's close to the building, and I just wanted to make you feel at home whilst you're here. I could see you were hating living in a hotel and driving around Vancouver."

Abby felt her cheeks burning. She'd been unfair; he was a genuinely nice guy and she'd thrown his generosity in his face.

"And the dinner thing, I took you out to dinner because I wanted to. I told you, I like you – a lot. You're the first woman I've had any real feelings for in a long time and maybe I'm a little out of practise at the old dating thing, so I apologise if I offended you by taking you to my favourite restaurant."

"No, Evan, it's me that should be apologising." Abby took his hand. "It was the heat of the moment, and I shouldn't have said all those things. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, I really should tell the nurse you're awake." He stood up to leave again, but Abby squeezed his hand.

"Your wife... what happened to her?"

"Cancer." His face became sad and Abby felt sick. She'd accused him of making up the story about his wife being dead. "I almost didn't come here when I realised which hospital they were taking you to. I practically lived here for 18 months whilst Lauren was having her treatment. The cancer had pretty much ravaged her whole body by the time she passed away, it was almost a relief when she went. I realised for the first time that money couldn't solve everything – I'd been paying for the best doctor, the best treatment, and yet she still died." He almost spat the words out. Abby reached out and stroked his cheek, and he took her hand and kissed her thumb. "I give 10% of my profits from Cross Photonics to Cancer research. Hopefully, one day, a clever scientist will find a cure and no-one else has to suffer like Lauren did."

"I'm so sorry," Abby said softly.

Evan's face changed, the smile was back and the sparkle in his eyes returned. "As I said to you before, I focus on what makes me happy. I live my life because I know how precious it is. There's no point in dwelling on the past." Abby wasn't sure if that statement was directed at her too. He was probably right.

-o-

The piece of paper in Abby's hand should have made her happy. The doctor had finally given her the all clear to fly home, satisfied that her ribs were healed. She'd spent the last five weeks helping the Canadian team as best she could without going out into the field. Their own menagerie was coming along very nicely and she envied Dylan being able to run it exactly how she wanted without having to fight for every penny that needed to be spent on it. Abby was beginning to feel like she belonged here, and the thought of going home did not sit easy with her.

She was sat on a park bench just outside the block where Evan's apartment was. He'd been giving her a wide berth since she'd left the hospital, only really speaking to her when he came into the office. At first, she supposed it was for the best, but as time went on she realised what a mistake she'd made. That was why she was waiting for him now. Maybe it was already too late but she needed to know. She could be on the next flight to Heathrow within hours or she could be working out how to tell Lester that she wanted to stay in Vancouver indefinitely, depending on Evan.

She saw his car go through the security barrier and she stood up. She gave him five minutes, enough time to get up to his apartment, then strode over to the door and pressed the intercom.

"It's Abby, can I come up?"

"Sure." He sounded odd, Abby thought. The door buzzed and she opened it, and went straight to the lift. As the doors closed and she felt it move, she took a deep breath. Her stomach felt like a washing machine on spin cycle, was she doing the right thing?

He was waiting for her when she came out of the lift, his smile strained and uncertain. "Come in," he said, "I just put a pot of coffee on."

Abby smiled and followed him inside. The apartment felt familiar, even though she'd only really been here that one time. Perhaps that was a good sign? "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he called from the kitchen.

"I got my doctor's certificate today," she said. "I have the all clear to fly home."

"So I heard." Evan stuck his head around the door. "I guess you'll be heading back first opportunity?"

"That depends," Abby sighed. "If there was something to keep me here..."

"I'd have you as a permanent member of the team like a shot!" He came into the lounge and stood facing Abby. "But I think Lester might argue that I already have a creature expert."

"Maybe I should have said, if there was _someone_ to keep me here."

"Someone?" Evan swallowed nervously. He hardly dare hope what she was implying.

"Yes." Abby's voice was barely a whisper. She took a step closer to him, her stomach still doing gymnastics and her head spinning.

"So, if I was to say that I didn't want you to leave..."

"I would consider it very carefully. I could get my work visa extended another six months, I guess that would be long enough to... see how things went."

"Six months is a long time, Abby. A lot could happen. You could fall in love and never want to go back to the UK." There was a glint in Evan's eyes that Abby had seen before – the last time she'd been in this apartment.

"Maybe I've already fallen in love but have just been too stubborn to realise it."

Before she knew what was happening, Evan's hands were cupping either side of her face and his mouth was crushing against hers in a heated kiss. She heard herself whimper as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth and her own wrestled with it, firing every nerve in her body. Breathless, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer, returning his kiss with the same desire.

Evan broke off their kiss when the coffee machine beeped. "Coffee's ready," Abby giggled.

"Screw the coffee!" Evan declared, scooping Abby up into his arms and taking her over to his bedroom. She practically came there and then; this time there would be no hesitation or fear of the unknown. As he laid her on the bed, he looked down and whispered "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Abby replied by pulling him into another kiss and sliding her hands to the waistband of his jeans, tugging at the fly. "I guess so!" he chuckled, then sighed as her fingers circled his growing erection and grasped it.

He responded by tugging at the hem of her t-shirt and easing it up over her head. Then he did the same with his own, casting it to the floor beside Abby's with a flourish and then moving down to kiss the nape of her neck. Abby gasped as his chest brushed against her body and his fingertips began to explore every inch of her. He was barely touching her yet the electricity surging through her was so intense it was almost overwhelming.

Hooking his fingers into the straps of her bra, he pulled both over her shoulders and down to expose the soft, heaving mounds of her breasts before clamping his mouth onto each in turn. With her free hand, Abby tangled her fingers into his dark, thick hair and arched herself into him, needing to feel the skin to skin contact. When his hands moved to her waistband, Abby let out an involuntary cry and he groaned. Moments later, she was naked beneath him and he was caressing her, gliding his hands confidently over every curve, following his trail with soft butterfly kisses. He paused only to assist Abby with removing his own jeans and underwear and then they lay, facing each other and breathing hard.

"Abby!" Evan wrapped his arms around Abby, pulling her into the curve of his body. She adjusted herself, resting her leg over his outer thigh and rubbing herself against his erection. His hand moved to her hip and with a jerk he was sinking inside her.

Abby's gasp as he entered her sent a shiver down his spine. He had never thought that he'd feel like this again about another woman and it was all he could do to hold back the tears he could feel building up. She felt so good as they moved together, their bodies matching each other's perfectly.

"Evan, please!" Abby ground herself against him harder, needing to feel him deeper. His arm slid around her waist and he rolled her onto her back, settling between her thighs and increasing his pace. Abby cried out with each stroke, the tip of his cock hitting exactly the right spot each time and making her body quiver in pleasure. Planting soft kisses all over her, he began harder and faster strokes, sensing he was close to release.

Abby gripped onto him tightly with both her arms and her legs, moving with him and encouraging him with her gasps of pleasure. She was close too, her body preparing itself for the inevitable. Suddenly, his hips jerked violently against hers and he cried her name out loud. The heat of his release flooded her and then her own body shook uncontrollably, internal muscles clamping around him and taking in everything he was giving her.

"Abby! Abby!" he sobbed, unable to hold back the tears any longer. Her face was wet with tears too and he held her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs as he continued to move inside her. She mirrored his actions, cupping his face and seeking his mouth for a kiss.

They rolled and writhed together for several more minutes, locked in a wet, passionate kiss and still joined, neither wishing to break the connection just yet. The groans of ecstasy gave way to soft sighs as they came down from the high, and then, as Evan finally slid his softened cock from her, they both breathed softly and caressed the sweat slickened body of the other. Exhausted, the nestled into each other, Abby's head resting on his chest and their legs entwined.

"I think I'm in love with you, Abby Maitland," Evan whispered softly, kissing the top of Abby's head.

Abby sighed contentedly then took a deep breath. The words rarely came easily to her, but right now they seemed to tumble from her lips naturally. "I love you too, Evan." She snuggled into him even tighter and then her eyelids began to feel heavy. As she drifted to sleep, she wondered what the next six months would bring. It could all go horribly wrong, but at least now she could say she'd given them a chance and maybe both could find the happiness they deserved.

* * *

**Well, that's that one out of my system ;) Please take the time to let all authors know you like their work and why. Whilst most of us don't write for reviews, when we get them it fires our muses and encourages us to write more. Don't let the decent authors disappear and leave only those who care nothing for proper story structure or correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is an insult to you readers if someone doesn't take the time to publish a correct piece of work, so don't encourage the bad and embrace the good - rant over ;)**


End file.
